<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes forever isn't always by Publisher021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791800">Sometimes forever isn't always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021'>Publisher021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Publisher021's Whumptober2019 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Men Crying, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He fights and struggles, but the person is strong. He's aware of how badly he's shaking and the sight he must look, but he doesn't care. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Publisher021's Whumptober2019 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes forever isn't always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally managed to write something! Written for prompt 6 - dragged away.</p><p>Also, I apologize for how short this is, and for my horrible summaries. Lately, I've been so lazy to think up of some sort of summary so I've been pulling bits from the actual fic. I promise I'll try to stop. 🙈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He finds himself staring at Tony's white shirt in horror. The white shirt that, beneath the suit jacket, is now being turned a dark red with the blood that is blooming from the gunshot wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some part of him wishes to scream hysterically at the unfairness of it all; this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> wedding day, the one day that they were supposed to be catching a break to celebrate their relationship with both friends and found family. Instead, the expensive shirt and suit jacket that Tony had painstakingly picked out to match Steve's was ruined with blood and who knows what dirt that lay on the courthouse steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind that was usually good at coming up with plans and strategies for things like this, that was usually calm in the face of an unplanned disaster, was screaming at him to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could do was fall to his knees besides Tony's body and stare in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's aware of just how badly his hands are shaking over his husband's body, he's also aware of how his vision had suddenly gone blurry, one can even go as far to say that some part of his mind was aware of the crowd that had formed further away from both him and Tony, but all he had eyes for was Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony, who was bleeding out from a single gunshot wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony, who was smiling at him even though it was clear how much pain he was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony, who was slowly fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony, the man he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn't how things were supposed to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were supposed to get married today, then leave for their honeymoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't even get to spend an hour together as newly wedded husbands, something that was stolen from them when someone who had absolutely no regard for them decided that today was the day they were going to end Tony's life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yes, Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no other way of putting it. The bullet had pierced his chest and he was bleeding out too fast to even try and call an ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it was for lack of trying, though, he's fairly certain that through the thick fog that has settled over his mind he managed to hear someone, maybe even a few other people, call for an ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wanted this all to end so that they could go back to how everything was before the shooter decided they were going to try and kill Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's aware of Tony's hand wrapped around his, still trying to provide comfort even though he was dying. He's aware of the tears running down his face and Tony struggling to talk but then his words start getting slower and slower, and even with his serum enhanced hearing he struggles to make out what Tony is saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon he's aware of Tony's hand slipping from his and he panics, grabbing Tony's hand desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, after what seems like hours, someone tries to pull him away from Tony's still body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fights and struggles, but the person is strong. He's aware of how badly he's shaking and the sight he must look, but he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, he will realize that the person who dragged him away from Tony was Bucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, after SHIELD had arrived on the scene and cleared the crowd, after he was back in the penthouse in the safety of the tower, he will cry as he cleans Tony's blood off his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Bucky will come up to the penthouse with the excuse that he brought something for him to eat. He'll ignore the food and question Bucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'll find out that it was a sniper that killed Tony. SHIELD had found the discarded weapon on the rooftop two buildings away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky will try to comfort him, and he lets Bucky think it works, but when Bucky leaves he climbs into bed and shuts his eyes tightly, hoping that sleep will come to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night he doesn't sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can he, when the person he was supposed to be sharing the bed with, the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, is dead?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night sleep doesn't come, and the last image he saw of Tony, brown eyes filled with pain and blood pooled around his body, is burned forever in his brain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>